


Peter Makes a Friend

by taika_akagod_waititi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BUT ALSO HAPPY, M/M, Other, Purple fuck, This Is Sad, Titan the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taika_akagod_waititi/pseuds/taika_akagod_waititi
Summary: I wrote this because I was bored and an anon on Tumblr asked me too. Thank you anon. I wanted to write something and I didn't know I needed to write this. Basically Loki and Peter Parker meet.





	1. Soul Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Make requests please.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: taika-akagod-waititi

Peter saw Tony’s face fade away into blackness. Tony let the tears run down his face as Peter disappeared from his arms into tiny pieces. Peter screamed for Tony, which he could hear, but it did not echo, it went into nothingness. The air around blew him around. Peter's hair stood up on ends as he became dizzy and his breath erratic. Tears ran down his face as he repeated, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I should have listened.” 

A few minutes went by before Peter’s voice gave out from screaming. The spinning feeling stopped and his breathing slowed as time passed. Peter started to accept that this was death before a light came through to his vision.  _Oh thank fuck._ As the light grew, a figure in front of him started to make the shape that represented hair. The hair was dark, long and the shoulders were broad.  _Jesus?_  As the light brightened, he could see leather of a suit, blue and black to be specific. Peter closed his eyes as the light became too much after so long of darkness. The tears still ran down his face as the light shone through his eyelids.

“Hey, kid?” A rough voice said. It sounded like as if they had been crying too.

Peter wiped the tears from his face, but kept his eyes closed. “Mr. Stark?”

The figure laughed. “No, kid. It’s Bucky.” Peter squinted as the light shone in his eyes. He kept rubbing his eyes, but it didn’t help much. He did realize that the figure was not Jesus or Mr. Stark, but in fact Bucky. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry. I-I just thought I would be back-” Peter choked on his tears. 

“Well it seems as if half of the population is here.” Bucky sighed and sat down next to Peter. “Steve isn’t here, but we got stuck with the fucker over there.” Bucky pointed to Sam who was helping a walking tree get up from the ground. Sam flipped him off. 

Peter sat up and looked around him. He was on the ledge of a small hill, while many other people were below him and around him. They all seemed confused, crying, or lost. Peter recognized quite a few people around him. 

“Where is everyone else?” Peter looked to Bucky.

Bucky sighed. “No one really knows. The most we know is that we aren’t in Kansas anymore. Thanks to Doctor Strange over there. He seems to know very little even through meditation.” Peter looked where Bucky nodded to. Sure enough Doctor Strange was there. He was back to meditating again and didn’t look to well either. He looked pale and upset. 

Peter looked back at his lap and fiddled with his fingers. He started to wonder if Mr. Stark was okay and if Aunt May was worrying about him. Or even Ned, MJ, or Karen.

“I need some space.” Peter said while getting up to stand. His legs were wobbly, but he didn’t let that stop him. Peter smiled weakly at Bucky just to let him know he was okay, but they both knew he wasn’t. 

Peter saw a beach to the left of him that was not occupied. He hobbled over there, passing many faces that were not so familiar. Many were crying, but few just stared off into the distance as if all hope was gone. Peter kept his head down so he wouldn’t start crying as well.  _I just want to fucking go home._ He cursed whoever, most likely that fucking purple dude, sent him and these other people here. 

A figure was standing along the edge where the waves were beating on their feet. Long dark hair flowed in front of their face, their boots were kicked off to the side, heavy leather was strewn, but some was left on the person. Their hands were behind their back and clamped together.

The sand was white and soft as he walked on the beach. The waves were calming as they washed up on against the sand. A few turtles were wandering around, seagulls were squawking at each other and him. Peter ignored them and sat down about 20 feet away from the man and yanked off his gloves. He noticed how pale the man was and that his cheeks were stained from tears. Peter wasn’t sure if he should say something or just sit there. 

Peter wondered what Tony was doing stuck on that moon. He wondered if the suit would be okay and he could return to earth.  _Oh god. Tony._

This was just fucked up. There was supposed to be a school field trip, not some fucking purple guy set out to fuck shit up. _What a fucking day._ Peter laughed quietly and started to cry again. 

“Fuck this place.” He sobbed and put his face in his gloves. A soft chuckle came from the other man. 

“Fuck this place is right. I’d rather be with my brother flying to Midgard to cause some ruckus.” He dug his feet into the sand more. Peter looked up to him and wiped his eyes.

“Flying to Midgard? What is Midgard?” 

The other laughed. “Your planet, of course. Us god's call it Midgard while you call it Earth. Such a stupid name and so plain.” He looked at Peter and smiled. “Also a god is something like your Steve Rogers. We are more powerful though and better looking.”

Peter smiled. “I’m Peter by the way.”

“I am Loki.” Loki smiled and gave a head nod to Peter. 

There was a brief pause between the two before Peter asked, “So if you were headed to Midgard-Earth, what happened to your home?”

Loki sighed and walked towards Peter. He sat down a few feet away and picked up some sand and let it run through his fingers. “My home was destroyed by a huge demon god. He was the prophecy for my home. His job was to destroy it along with my sister that I just figured out I had a few days ago.” Loki sighed again and lay down in the sand with his hands behind his head. “Now I am here because of a man set out to destroy half of the universe.”

Peter sat up straighter at that. “Was this man possibly named Thanos?”

Loki nodded. “Unfortunately. He was the one that sent you all here. Thanos wanted to destroy half of the universe. So half of it is here.” 

“How did you end up here?” 

“I ended up here because I am the God of Mischief and he thinks I am dead.” 

“Wow, Mr. Loki, you must be pretty good at that then.” 

“When my brother Thor and I were children, I used to turn myself into snakes because he loves snakes, and he picked me up once. While he was admiring the snake (me), I turned back into a bou and I stabbed him.” Loki laughed. “It was quite a show.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “You stabbed your brother? Was he okay?”

“You are forgetting that we are gods. Plus he’s the God of Thunder, he can survive anything.”

Peter nodded at that, not knowing what to say. They sat in silence once more. Peter made patterns in the sand with his fingers.

“What else can you turn yourself into?” Peter asked.

Loki cleared his throat before answering. “Oh many things. I have turned myself into a horse with 8 legs, a large wolf, snakes, and many other animals. I can look like other people too.”

“Could you look like me?” Peter pushed, hoping he could.

Loki's hair began to turn brunette, his face became more tan, smaller, his body was thinner, and his leather turned into Peter’s Iron Spider suit. Peter gaped at him. 

“Holy shit. Do you sound like me too?”

“I do not know. Do I?” Loki smiled and laughed. Peter gaped at how realistic it was. 

“Man, only if you could go to school for me and I could go off and fight crime.” Peter smiled and put his hand up for a high five. Then he realized Loki might not know what that was and put his hand down. 

“Why did you put your hand down? I know Midgardians love high fives.” Loki said. Peter put his hand back up and Loki hit it hard. They laughed and Loki turned back to his normal self. 

“How long do you think we will be here Mr. Loki?”

“You know Loki is just fine. But I think we will be here as soon as my brother and that team of monkeys that are so called “Avengers” figures this shit out.”

Peter laughed, “Hey I am apart of that team of monkeys. I think we are pretty cool. We do great stuff, even though I have been on the team only a few hours.” 

Loki laughed, "A few hours with monkeys can be an exciting adventure." Loki looked at him with curiosity. “How old are you?”

Peter sighed, expecting a lecture after he answered. “16.”

“I was 15 when I went on my first adventure like this. I was even younger when I played horrible tricks on my brother. So, you are doing good for your age.”

"Gee, thanks Mister-"

"Just Loki, Peter." Peter smiled and lay down in the sand. It was warm on his back. The sun added to the warmth on his front. He felt peaceful laying there with Loki. Maybe this wasn't so bad being stuck here for a little bit. 


	2. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the person who requested another chapter. here you go. :D
> 
> I'm only assuming everyone is alive right now. I'm not killing anyone off because that is rude.
> 
> Also, more fluff. Sorry it is so short. My brain is dead.
> 
> This Chapter has been edited.

Peter heaved an exhausted sigh as he lay down in the dirt. His body was sore and his mind was tired. He pulled off his web shooters from his wrists and his second skin off his face. One web shooter was destroyed while the other was partially working. It only shot at an angle.  _Curse the damn thing. It's always fucking breaking._  Peter threw the broken one to the side and the destroyed one he chucked in the air as far as he could.  

"Ow... What the fuck was that?" A voice came from in front of him. Where Peter was sitting down was the start of the downward slope of a hill. Peter stood up to see who has said that. Black hair was being rubbed by a hand that had Peter's web shooter.  _Whoops_. 

"Hey, Mr.- I mean Loki. Sorry about that. The damn thing isn't working." 

Loki turned around and smiled at Peter. "That's okay. As long as you weren't purposefully trying to knock me out." Peter smirked.

"Well, I mean you did help us all get out of the soul stone, so I don't think I should have a reason to." Loki's smile went softer. He got up slowly and trudged up the hill to Peter. 

"I did nothing. You were the one that blinded him while I could do what I needed to." Loki tossed the web shooter down on the ground and sat down next to Peter. "Even though he broke this." 

Peter sighed. He couldn't even count on all his fingers and toes how many times these suckers have been broken. The sound of high tech repulsors got the attention of both of them. Loki and Peter turned to see where off in the distance Tony  was helping remove the bodies of the rodent looking fuckers. Peter shivered at the thought of them.

"Could you teach me how to disappear?" Peter asked as he played with a few rocks in his hands. Loki looked at him amusingly.

"To disappear from all your problems? It's not as easy at it looks and it takes years of practice." 

"Well, then do it for me." Peter smirked at him. "Or move time forward for me. It's moving too slow."

"I wouldn't be so sure. As a god, we live for thousands of years and time moves really slow for us. For you, your life is a mere spec compared to ours." 

"Well fuck that." Peter started playing with the dirt by making patterns. At first it was his name, then Spider-Man, then Loki, and then his mask, in which comfortable silence fell between them. Loki listened to Peter talk about all the problems of being a superhuman teen. 

 

* * *

 

Tony was watching his suits heavy the bodies of the rodent creatures off the field. By his side was Rhodey and Thor as they sat on the edge of a balcony. 

"Point Break, why do you always make such an entrance everywhere you go? I have to say, that one tops it all." Thor smiled at him and threw his arm around Tony's shoulder and proceeded to squish him between his bicep and chest. 

"I am glad to hear you like me, Tin Man." Rhodey tried to hold in a laugh, but did not successfully. Thor's bicep was bigger than Tony's head and he looked quite uncomfortable while being squished. 

"Okay, yes, I do, but could you let me go? My face is worth more than my product."

"My face is worth more than the human race."

Rhodey laughed even harder and proceeded to laugh his way to the ground. Tony started laughing at Rhodey as Thor let go of him. 

"What the hell is going on over here?" Steve's voice came from behind them.

"Oh well Tony just go his ass han-"

"No not you guys, over there." Steve pointed out towards where Peter and Loki were perched on the hill. Tony stopped laughing as soon as he saw them. 

"Oh, no. That fucker better not touch him." Tony pulled on his jacket and his suit engulfed him. 

"Tin Man, that is my brother. Do not fret because he will cause no harm to him. Loki has become quite fond and interested in Man of Spider."

"I know he just saved half of the universe, but I still don't trust him." Tony poked his finger at Thor's chest. "He still tried to take of the earth and was working with Thanos."

Thor took a step back. "I know of this and you may not be able to trust him with you, but you can trust him with Man of Spi-"

"Peter." 

"Peter then."

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few days, Loki and Peter took in all of Wakanda. They even shared a room. Loki showed him different animals from all nine realms by turning into them. This was Peter's favorite thing about Loki, not the turning into animals, but showing Peter everything he knows and not treating him like a child. 

Now, of course Tony didn't like this. Peter acknowledged him when Loki was off with Thor, but when he was with Loki, Tony stayed far away because he was too invested into Loki. Tony would go around pouting, which Rhodey took notice of quickly.

"Maybe if you give him some room to grow, then he'll come back." Rhodey mentioned after Tony barged into Peter's room and demanded that he needs to do something about this friendship.

"What if Loki does something to him? Hurts him or takes him away?"

"Tony, the kid can take care of himself. I honestly think that Loki won't hurt him after the past stunts he has pulled. Loki cares for Peter. No one saw this coming, but I honestly think this is bringing out the best in Loki."

Tony huffed and threw himself down onto Bruce's lap, who was currently silent in all of this.

"Bruce? What do you think?" Bruce tried to push off Tony of him, but was unsuccessful. He pushed his glass farther up his nose.

"Well I think that Peter can handle himself." Tony looked at Bruce in shock, rolled off of him and onto the floor. 

"Fine, then I guess I'll leave him alone. BUT if anything happens, I blame it on you two." Tony pointed his fingers at the both of them from where he was. 

"Us? Why not you because- wait, you're jealous." Bruce stated. "You think that Peter is going to leave off with Loki and you just want to be a good father figure to him, but you think that Loki will take over this position for you?"

Tony crossed his arms from where he was and opened his mouth in shock. "Who do you think you are?"

"The man who fucked you last night and possibly tonight."

Rhodey put his hands up in protest. "Hey, hey. I am still here."

Tony put up a hand in a gesture to say, 'you can leave'. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes and started for the door. "Let me know how you two figure this out."

 


End file.
